DADDY Trouble
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: Shake it Daddy! The all mighty Sasuke Uchiha lives with crazy ramen loving Naruto Uzumaki and the dark demented Itachi uchiha, his brother. Their world goes upside down when three baby's arrive at there steps! Pairing: Sasunaru, itanaru, sasunaruita/ itasasunaru


**I know! I know! I'm a story-holic, a story hoarder! I can't help it TT_TT BUT THIS IDEA CANE TO ME AND IBJUST HAD TO DO IT. It's actually based upon my novel that I will publish next year called "Daddy Problems." You may have heard a similar name on asianfanfics...yep..that's me lol. I'm a story hoarder there too. Well anyway enjoy!**

**summary: **Shake it Daddy!

The all mighty Sasuke Uchiha lives with crazy ramen loving Naruto Uzumaki and the dark demented Itachi uchiha, his brother. Their world goes upside down when three baby's arrive at there steps! How are they supposed to explain that they are gay AND have three babys? heart attack for mom and dad? hell yes! Pairing:Sasunaru-itanaru. Not really incest between the brothers they just share Naruto (warning/ Sasuke may be VERY Posessive)

Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he packed his stuff. He would be moving in with Sasuke and his brother soon. When Sasuke heard about where he lived (which was not that bad) he freaked out. Naruto lives in a simple small apartment. After his parents kicked him out for being gay (well mostly his father) he had a hard time getting a job. Sasuke his child hood friend stalked him to the very end to see where he lived. And when he saw Naruto's apartment, you know what he said, "Naruto you live in this shit apartment? This could be the size of a bathroom, you're moving in with me and my brother done, no excuses!" Sasuke just couldn't understand Naruto.

Naruto picked up his stuff once he heard the honking of a car. He took one last look at his now empty apartment and sighed. He then walked out the door to see itachi. Itachi lived with Sasuke because Sasuke needed help managing his own house, but Naruto thinks its because he is lonely. The difference between him and Sasuke is that Sasukes parents doesn't know he is gay too, he doesn't want his parents to find out. But the pronto the con is that when they find out, they can't kick him out of the house if he is already out.

Itachi stood leaning on the car looking bored. He wore black pants and a black shirt, he actually looked nice without the black long coat he always sees him wear. "How's it going weasel-chan?" He looked a me for a second. "Hn." Don't worry about that, all Uchihas do it. Itachi hasn't talked for a long time, and if he does talk, he only talks to his brother. But Naruto always likes to have chats with him even if he doesn't respond. Something about his childhood made him dark, his father was pretty evil. His father was like his own father and back around. One day when naruto was playing with Sasuke, Sasuke accidentally fell and broke an expensive vase. Naruto took the blame and got whipped for it, by fugaku himself. His parents always threatened to punish him by sending him to the Uchihas house.

Driving toward the big house naruto got out. Itachi came out too. They grabbed Naruto's stuff and walked inside the house. Naruto yelled, "HEY TEME IM HOME! ITACHI IS WITH MEEEEE!" Sasuke came down the stairs and yelled back, "idiot! I bet the while world can hear you shut up!" Naruto shrugged, "hey itachi you want some smoothie?" Itachi stated at him with a questioning look. " I'll make you one." Sasuke growled, "what about me dobe?" Naruto shrugged, "what about you? I've been with you my whole life to know you don't like sweets. Itachi might like it, he hasn't had anything sweet in a while but I know from your mother that he used to like sweets as a baby." The doorbell rang causing itachi to go to the door. Sasuke continued to argue, "that's because itachi was a happy baby, I on the other hand am a baby born with talent." Naruto laughed, "hahaha! You aid baby with talents."

"speaking of babies, Naruto Sasuke come here!" Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the door. Itachi pointed at their doorstep. "Look three babies..." Naruto looked around to see no one. Sasukes eyes widened. He then took the door and slammed it shut then walked away. Naruto's mouth gaped, "SASUKE! You bastard come back here!" Sasuke raised his middle finger and sat on the couch. "I'm not taking care of those things, take them to a orphanage." Naruto groaned, "but all the orphanages here suck! And the kids are badly treated and fed!"

Sasuke couldn't understand why naruto was just so caring. It sickened Naruto and he was little, Naruto saw an injured snake and put it in a cage and gave it to Sasuke, his mother had a heart attack. Then he found a red puppy and named it kyuubi. Kyuubi lives with Naruto's parents and Sasukes sure that when he moved out his mother got rid of the snake. But Sasuke liked that snake. Naruto just can't stop caring about things.

"They are babies Sasuke.." Itachi said, he opened the door. Tucking his hair behind his ars. He bent down and grabbed the basket by the handle and moved to the couch where Sasuke was now sitting up with removed the blankets. One baby had red hair, one had black hair, and the other had orange. Naruto leaned over to look at the children. "They are so...cute..." The one with the red hair started crying suddenly, Naruto, itachi and Sasuke was suddenly startled. They didn't know what to do, they had no baby food or diapers, or bottles, or binki's.

"yah! What do we do?" Sasuke asked, he was only 19 years old, he had no clue what to do with babies. Naruto picked up the red hair one, he swayed back and forth. "Please stop crying, please stop crying!" He sang. The baby actually for a minute calmed down. Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh thank god that ended quickly." Sasuke frowned, "no! There is no way we are going to keep babies in my house." Naruto rolled his eyes, "why not! It'll give you something to do this summer since you have no job. Plus we can't take them to those evil orphanages!"

"No! Nev-,"

"what shall we name them itachi?"

"hey are you listening to me-."

"I don't know ..."

"how about gaara, neji, and peonies! Those are cute names for them."

sasuke sighed. Yet again he is being ignored by Naruto.


End file.
